


Hot chocolate

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: When Bones walks to his quarters after shift he thinks about how we wants to spend the rest of the evening.





	Hot chocolate

Leonard Mccoy was relieved when he realized that he only had to write one last report before he could call it a day. He really looked forward to going to his quarters and spending the rest of the evening with his boyfriend.

The thought of Scotty alone made the doctor smile. He sent the engineer a quick message to tell him he would be off shift soon, then he started writing the last report.

As Mccoy made his way to his quarters he thought about how he and Scotty could spend their time together. He didn't know why, but he would love to drink some hot chocolate and cuddle with his boyfriend maybe also watch one of these classic Christmas movies. It was probably because it was Christmas season on earth right now and since Jim hadn't much to do today he had annoyed Bones, humming Christmas carols and talking about what gifts he could get for their friends.

As Leonard entered his quarters he was pleasantly surprised by the sigh of Scotty spraying whipped cream on two cups of hot chocolate.

"Are ya a telepath or somethin'?" Mccoy asked, humour clearly in his voice.

Scotty turned to him, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Not that I'm aware. What made ye think so?"

"Because when I was thinking about this evening with ya, hot chocolate was definitely part of the idea." Bones explained smiling.

The doctor quickly took of his shoes and then walked over to his boyfriend, giving him a sweet little greeting kiss.

"Ah, I see. What else was part o' ye idea?" Scotty questioned.

"Cuddling and watching cheesy Christmas movies."

"Sound like a good way o' spendin' this evening." the Scotsman replied.

"Glad you like it." Len told him, before kissing Scotty again just because he could.


End file.
